Last One Alive
by Marner
Summary: Only five contestants left-who will be the last one left alive. Oneshot story. Complete!


_A/N: Okay, I'm kind of angry at the world right now. So, I decided to write a short oneshot were I could just kill people. I know it sounds bad-but things aren't going so well in my life right now. That built up stress pretty much lead to me writing killer stories. Either way, I wrote up a oneshot story for Battle Royale. I am hoping to make a longer chapter story-later down the road. So, we'll see. Hope you enjoy it._

The sun was beating down hard. No clouds in the sky, no birds, only the blazing sun. Billions of people had just tuned in to watch this pay per view event! Who wouldn't, you had sex, young beautiful teenagers, and especially murder. The economy's problems spared from hostile wars and intolerable people. Although America had gained in financial success-people in America turned to spite, hate, vengeance, and deceit. Love was now a technicality that would get you killed. If it was ever found it was regarded as silly or childish. With the people in the United States seeking blood and war, the government decided to follow in the footsteps of famous Japan. They started a Battle Royale project…

Companies choose to sponsor the broadcast in hopes of getting more customers and a higher income. People agreed the Battle Royale was the best show to ever be broadcasted on network television. The government secretly hoped that it would teach youth a lesson; a harsh lesson of the world and their economy, and where it was being dragged.

Martha, a slightly chubby girl with long black hair, found herself running through the landscape. It was set up for ultimate killing sprees. This one was held in a desert, the second to be held within this facility. She had watched the show with her parent's before-keeping her opinions to herself. Three facilities had been especially for this project. One was in the desert, another was in the forest, and one was within a high tech building. The last facility was built for special battles.

She stopped unable to breath. Her legs buckled from the ragged pain. Her pack fell onto the dirt floor. She was slightly hidden behind a small dirt hill. She knew she had to find a hiding place and quickly. Jessica, who was once revered by teachers for her intelligence, had turned into a horrifying killer. Her intelligence was now used in finding victims and torturing them. Jessica had kept as a captive for only an hour-along with her friends.

Martha hugged herself tightly. She watched her friends suffer before dying. The corpses had made her sick, but she forced herself to not throw up from fear. She was going to be the last, but Jessica decided to make it a challenging game. She set her free and waited. Now she was being hunted. She lifted a busted hand towards her chest. The bones were broken by the strike of a hammer-just because she whimpered. A couple of small bones were protruding through the skin.

"Oh Martha," Jessica called out. Her voice, sounding as angelic as ever, made her all the more terrifying.

Martha silently moved back against the dirt hill. She hoped it would gave her some sort of hiding. She tried to keep her body from trembling. She heard the footsteps slightly approaching. Her heart beats increased with each step. Then she saw her-Jessica. She had stepped from around the hill and appeared to be searching. Martha had made a vow to not kill anyone in this game, and she didn't intend to start now. Nothing could force her into being a monster.

Jessica was a tall thin teenager. She had one her black glasses. Her short skirt, and white button up blouse weren't suitable for this terrain. She had stolen a pair of white sneakers from one of her friends that was better for running in the desert. Martha couldn't take her eyes off her. She feared what would happen to her if she was found.

"Where are you?" Jessica asked silently. She lifted a hand to cover her eyes.

Martha felt safer knowing that Jessica hadn't spotted her. However, Jessica knew where Martha was. She knew she was sitting just behind her. She wanted her to develop a false sense of security.

"Are you," Jessica paused and turned her glance behind her. "There!"

Martha swiftly stood up and tried to run around Jessica. Jessica merely smiled and watched her run a couple of feet. Jessica pulled out one of her stolen weapons-throwing stars. She held firmly in her grip waiting for the perfect opportunity. Martha was running dead square in her center sight. She smiled and threw the stars. It slashed through the air until it hit its target. The star was deeply embedded within her back, missing her spine by inches.

Martha slowed from a run to a stagger. The pain was becoming unbearable, but she refused to stop. She stared at the Blue Palo Verde tree. It was only a foot or two away from her now. She saw the faint image of a boy standing within the shade of the tree.

"Help, help me please," Martha forced her dry throat to say.

He stepped out from the side of tree. He waited for her to come to him willingly. Martha staggered towards him and collapsed into his arms. Martha quickly felt a sharp stinging pain in her stomach. Martha took a few footsteps backwards and glanced down. A knife was hidden within the skin of her stomach.

"Stupid girl," Kyle muttered. "This is the end of the game, only five of us are left remaining. I wouldn't have trusted anyone."

A sickening smiled appeared on the side of his lips. He took a step towards her and grabbed the handle of the 3016-G Hunting Knife. He forced the blade deeper into her gut. He used all his strength to force the blade to move upwards. He pulled the bloodied knife out of Martha's abdomen. Kyle knelt down and pulled the blade free from Martha's gut. He saw a small portion of her intestine.

Martha collapsed onto the hard dirt ground. She closed her eyes and thought of her friends-how they were brutally butchered. She tried to remember the fun they used to have. Martha wanted to die with a single happy memory-no matter how short it was. She gave a few last twitches before finally dying.

"Well done," Jessica said pretending to clap. "Well done."

"Jessica," Kyle muttered with disdain. "You're the one who murdered Heidi."

"Oh, did you love her. That was most unfortunate." Jessica walked closer towards him and paused. "You know I think I enjoyed killing her the most. Watching life draining from her eyes, her blood falling on the ground, um… it was amazing. Better than sex-I'll admit."

Jessica could see the anger building in Kyle's eyes. He gripped the handle of the blade tightly.

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" Jessica said and threw another throwing star at him.

It struck his right arm. Kyle gave a painful sigh. He stared at the star forced deep into his skin. Kyle pulled out the star and threw it back towards Jessica. It struck her in the left kneecap. Jessica collapsed onto the ground. She lifted a quivering hand and pulled out the weapon. She reached behind her to pull out a handheld gun-that was cleverly concealed in her back pants pocket. As Kyle moved closer towards her, Jessica undid the safety.

"I will enjoy killing you," Kyle muttered holding his knife in position.

Jessica quickly pulled out the gun and fired. Each shot was well aimed. The first struck the hand holding the blade. The second hit his left knee. The third bullet pierced his right shoulder. The blade fell from Kyle's hand and he collapsed onto the dirt.

"You shouldn't have raped and murdered Heather-you bastard," Jessica muttered. "A life for a life," she said with a slight chuckle. "Now, I'll enjoy killing you as well."

Kyle let out a loud chuckle. "Well, then-let's see who will be the last one alive! I won't let you kill me that easily."

Kyle and Jessica got ready to strike the first blow. Then a shot was suddenly fired from the distance. The bullet hit the ground between Jessica and Kyle. Both turned to see Evelyn and Zach. They walked closer towards the two killers lying on the floor. Zach held a wooden staff, and Evelyn held the pistol. She was ready to fire at will.

"You bitch," Jessica breathed furiously.

"I'm sorry, but this is how it has to end. Murders shouldn't be allowed to live in this society anymore," Evelyn said.

"Why don't you look at yourself Evelyn," Kyle retorted. "You're killing both of us-that makes you a murderer as well."

"Yes, I know. Don't worry-I've already decided on a course of action."

Evelyn fired another shot that hit Jessica straight between her eyes. As Evelyn prepared to fire another shot, Kyle forced himself to stand. He ignored the pain and attacked the two. He held his knife ready. He threw the blade into Evelyn's chest. Evelyn returned a fire shot that struck his stomach. Zach pulled out a small switchblade. He walked towards Kyle-who was now lying on the ground inches from death. Zach knelt down beside Kyle.

"For Max and for Evelyn," Zach whispered.

Kyle gave a loud scream as the blade was forced across his throat. It took only seconds of agonizing pain for Kyle to die. Zach turned to the side to throw up. The first person he had ever killed. Even though Kyle was a rapist, and a murder, Zach had no comfort in killing him.

Zach rushed back over to Evelyn's side. He lifted her into his arms and held her tightly. Evelyn squeezed his hand with a pained effort. Zach smiled down at her happily.

"We only have a minute left," Evelyn said. Her voice was nothing more than a whisper.

"I know. I love you Evelyn."

"You don't have to do this, Zach."

"But I want to, Evelyn. "

The song 'Clair De Lune' by Debussy began playing over the loudspeakers. It was the final song marking the final hour of the program.

"I love you to," Evelyn said in a faint whisper.

Zach stared down at her and saw the pain in her blue eyes. He removed loose strands of her brown hair from her face. He bent his body forward and kissed her soft beautiful lips. Zach felt Evelyn take her last breath and waited. Nothing happened as the song continued. Zach's collar didn't blow like it was supposed to. He felt tears form in his eyes as he was announced Battle Royale's newest champion. Zach held Evelyn closer to his body and mourned her death.

_Mini-Soundtrack:_

_Everything I've Known by: Korn_

_Claire De Lune by: Debusssy_


End file.
